El Lísma nan
by Xenintine
Summary: AU, eventual yaoi. In a world of war and magic, Duo must overcome many trials, discover gifts left by old gods, and fight a new and frightening enemy.
1. Prefix

Maxwell entered the shelter of the tavern. His hood had long ago soaked through because of the rather gloomy weather, and once through the doorway he pried it off with a sigh of relief. Brushing away the few silver locks that had wetly clung to his face he made his way through a heavy crowd to where the inn keeper should be.

With a crowd like this he'd be lucky to find lodgings, especially this late in the evening. However, as he pushed his way past a few more people a loud bellow reached his ears. It was an old, yet sturdy looking bard. A popular one from the looks of it. He had put together a table or two as a make-shift stage and stood atop them, for he was too short for the crowd to see otherwise. He had a lyre in his arm, a sign of his trade. He also had the crowd's devout attention, another sign of his trade.

Maxwell recognized from his bellows the tale the bard would sing, and he smiled in memory. For he had heard the story before…no, he had lived it. And while lodgings sounded like a fine idea, there were other inns and other towns that he could easily waystep to. Besides, reminiscing over this tale told by an excellent bard seemed to be a much more amiable idea at the moment.

He made his way to the back of the room, where a table lay abandoned by more eager listeners. Maxwell had no reason to see the bard, the gestures and acting was always of disinterest to him. Instead he enjoyed the tale, the journey, and certainly the song. Besides, the bard's voice carried well. So Maxwell sat back and kicked his feet up on an opposite chair, and because he was sure everyone's attention was purely on the bard he made a brief gesture with his hand and settled comfortably back in his chair, warm and dry as though the weather never touched him. Maxwell closed his eyes as the bard finished his gathering technique and began his tale.

"There are gods my friends. Some powerful and magnificent, others weak and deceitful. Oh! Of course there are many that walk the course in-between! But the point is, there _are _gods."

The old mans eyes flashed through the crowd, daring anyone to dispute this fact. When no objection came a smile came across his face as he gave his lyre a gentle strum.

"These gods, they have walked the earth. They have touched the very grounds we stand on. Indeed! The earliest gods created," the bards hand gestured all around him and the crowd looked appropriately humbled.

"Those gods, they touched mankind too. Many were obsessed with our race. Whether for the good or for the bad, they meddled," he said in such a deep and ominous voice that hushed any lingering murmurs in the crowd. If there was doubt of his hold of their attention, it had now fluttered away.

"Some would fall in love, have children, and make a life here on the mortal realm. Some would rape and pillage, causing war and havoc. Others would bestow gifts, magic, and power, while gathering followers for their cause. While others still, would torture and pervert our very nature, our very souls.

"Listen closely all who gather! For I am about to tell the tale of the Kingdoms Ooüne and Sank, who housed the gods most precious gifts to mankind. Who still house those gifts, to this very day. Though the gods have long abandoned us, their presence still lingers. The demi-gods may have been stricken, the gatherings may have been forbidden, but the mages still cast, warlocks still conjure, and the shamans still have their visions.

"I speak of gods!

"I speak of war!

"I speak of faltering love, impossible magiks, and daring feats!

"I speak of the fountains of Tristana. And I speak of the gardens of El Lísma-nan."


	2. Of Fire and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam boys, much to my disappointment.

* * *

The entire place was empty, burnt, and alone. As he walked the streets he knew so well his heart dropped. The village was silent. Eerily so. Nothing was left but a ghost town and charred remains.

While the air held no noise, his mind produced the noise for him. Screams, begging, the cries of his friends and family as they were tortured, raped, murdered. He stopped in front of the ruins that were once his life. A church that had raised him, a place he called home. That too was destroyed. Nothing was left. Nothing but him.

Duo sank to his knees in desperation. He had watched it all. He had suffered with them. He had died at their sides. And yet, he was still alive. He couldn't understand it and didn't want to. It was as though death had tasted him and then spit him back out. Ever since, Duo had wandered the ruined village for months a mere wisp of the person he once was.

In his desperation he didn't hear the gentle footsteps that approached him, not until a hand laid upon his shoulder in silent consolation. He didn't look up; he had no interest in any shallow attempts to comfort him. Several people had passed by the village. A few had tried to help Duo dig the countless graves, but it was his burden and they left quickly. Some had even tried to convince him to leave as well, but he couldn't find it in his heart to leave the place he knew he should have died at. The place he _did_ die at.

"The living have no place in the land of the dead," the voice was masculine and deep. Duo still didn't look, but he heard.

"I _am_ dead."

"No. Not like you should be." Now, Duo looked. He was tall with silver hair and dark eyes. He was old, but how old Duo couldn't even guess at. "I too am dead." At this Duo raised an eyebrow in question but stayed silent, "but not like I should be."

The man made a small gesture for the boy to follow him then turned and started to walk a bit down the abandoned road. Duo followed, if only out of curiosity. The man stopped in the middle of a small junction, what could have once been the central meeting of all roads in this town. Before Duo even saw him move he was screaming in pain and had a knife in his left shoulder.

"What the hell did you do that for? Are you with them? Come to finish the job?" Duo hissed as he pulled the knife out of the joint and gripped his wound. Blood was pouring freely between his fingers and he instinctively squeezed harder.

"Don't be a fool child. You called me here. So I came. I'm here only to teach you a lesson you would never be able to learn on your own. Now quit clutching your arm like a baby and follow me, you have a lot to learn."

A sneer burst from Duo at the stranger's audacity, "What in the hell makes you think I have anything to learn from you?"

"Why are you still holding your arm?"

"Because you put a gods be damned knife through it. Remember?"

"There's nothing to hold."

"There's a fucking hole!"

"There is nothing."

Duo was getting angrier by the minute. This stranger shows up out of nowhere and randomly stabs him. Now he was going to mindlessly dispute the fact that he just put a hole in Duo's shoulder? Duo let go of his injury and pointed to it, "There's a fucking hole."

"You survived."

He stumbled over his words then. Of course he survived, but was the stranger talking about the knife wound or the village? Somehow Duo got the impression it wasn't the knife wound. "Yeah."

"And you survived that." The stranger pointed to Duo's shoulder and when he looked, much to his surprise there was no wound to be found. Sure, there was a hole in his shirt and a little blood, but no wound.

"What the…" he fingered the area where it should have been, it was impossible that there be no wound, no lesion, not even a slight mark. Abruptly his head snapped back up to look at the stranger. "Wh…Who are you?"

"I am your teacher Duo, that is all you need to know."


	3. Present and Past

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I checked. Trust me, I checked.

* * *

Duo lay on the soft grass listening to the gentle sounds of water lapping against rocks on the lake's shore. This was his refuge, a small patch of earth in which a little bit of peace could be found and a little bit of anger could be relived. He had just come out of the water, having swum a few laps. Yet, his anger was still on the surface and still tasted bitter in his mouth. It was days like these that Duo wanted to fire-blast Maxwell right in the face. He'd heal… eventually.

A puff of discontentment escaped his lips as he curled up on his side and looked to the lakes waters. Gods. It had to be about the damned gods. Normally Duo attended to his history lessons like any other lesson. With the eagerness to learn all that he could and the contentment of knowing that he had accomplished something that was making Maxwell proud. This time was different. Gods.

It was the main source of almost all their arguments. Maxwell would nonchalantly try to drop a reference or two about the cursed beings and Duo would plug his ears and run in the other direction. After all, what the hell had the gods ever done for him?

He was half surprised that his teacher hadn't dragged him back to his lessons yet. Maxwell usually left enough time for Duo to cool his nerves but he never let him simmer for too long before interrupting and continuing as though nothing had happened. Sitting up Duo cautiously looked around for any sign of his teacher but he was no where to be found. In fact, Duo could sense that Maxwell was still at their little cottage miles upon miles away. Secure in the knowledge that he had at least a little more time to be pissed Duo flopped back down on the grass and looked to the sky's fluffy clouds for the calm he needed.

This lake held a special place in his heart and had quickly become a sanctuary of sorts. A place even Maxwell respected. He would fetch Duo from the lake for his lessons and he would come for a swim when invited, but Maxwell treated Duo's lake with the same respect he would treat a persons chambers.

Every time Duo recalled how the lake was discovered it brought a smile to his face. The early days of his training had been awkward and invigorating all at once. Only a few months after Maxwell led him from the burnt village he had decided that Duo needed to learn how to get around. Duo had insisted that he knew how to walk and run. If necessary he even knew how to stow away in the back of a wagon so that the people driving never knew you were there. Maxwell had let out a cheerful laugh and patted Duo on the shoulder. No, he explained, you must learn the mages way. So Maxwell had taken Duo to an empty field and taught him a strange way to sense his surroundings. He had made Duo sense where trees were, where animals were, and where the ground was. He had shown Duo how to shove aside space so that he could step into and away. He had shown Duo how to waystep.

Duo had proven to be capable. The first time, beginner's luck Maxwell claimed, was a flawless attempt. The second attempt he had waystepped directly into a tall patch of grass that became permanently embedded in his clothing. After a few more attempts, each better than the last, Maxwell challenged Duo to go as far as he could sense. Eagerly, Duo attempted and surprised them both. Not only did he manage to waystep miles away from their practice field, but he had also managed to step directly in the middle of small, yet deep lake. Maxwell had sensed the water and waited on shore, but he had watched Duo make a large splash as he fell. Once ashore they both fell into fits of laughter and glee. Not to mention that Duo had learned a valuable lesson in sensing the difference not only in the environment of trees, plants, and animals, but also in the texture and consistency of the ground. The lake had been Duo's favorite place ever since and he would still waystep into the middle, but this time it was just for fun.

He looked at the clouds with a sense of contentment. They had their arguments like anyone else, but the simple fact remained; Duo loved his teacher like a father and Maxwell loved him back. There was a familiar push of space and Duo sensed that his teacher was no longer at the little cottage.

"Duo…" Maxwell sounded cautious and annoyed all at once. Realizing that he was the cause Duo had the presence of mind to at least feel a bit ashamed. While he didn't feel that he should hold any reverence for absentee gods, he did hold respect for Maxwell.

"Hey." Duo sat up and faced the lake; he made a small gesture that indicated to his teacher he was welcome to sit down. Instead Maxwell walked to the spot Duo had indicated, but he remained standing.

"It is important you know about them Duo."

"I don't care about the gods."

Letting out an annoyed huff Maxwell looked down at his student, "Not caring and being educated about them are two different things. You know that."

"What have they ever done for me?"

"Are you not alive? You have powers don't you? What of these things?"

"Powers!" he laughed bitterly at that, "Powers at what cost? How many others will die Maxwell? Why is it the only god that seems to be involved in my life is the god of death?"

His questions were honest enough. Duo deserved an answer, yet Maxwell wasn't the one to give it to him. Instead he just shrugged, "Do you really expect an answer Duo?"

"No, but it would be nice. Besides, powers aren't a gift. You've said it yourself. Powers are a result of mistakes the gods made. I'm a mistake."

Maxwell sat down with Duo on his little patch of soft grass and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hardly. No more of a mistake than I am. Or any other mage, healer, warlock, shaman, or prophet. The gods may have had affairs that created demi-gods. Those demi-gods may have had affairs that created us, but I believe we are all here for a purpose, otherwise the gods would have rid the world of magic altogether."

"Believe what you want old man, but they'll have nothing to do with me. And I'll return the favor." Duo gave a little shrug, as if to say that's the way it is and was and always will be.

"Can I tell you a story Duo?" a small shrug was his only answer, "If I tell you, will you promise not to plug your ears, or get angry, or run away?"

"Maybe, no guarantees."

"Because it's about the gods. But it's also about me you see." Maxwell's voice sounded wistful and when Duo looked at him he was staring off into the distance with a look upon his face Duo had never seen before. He looked sad, dreamy, and exhausted. For the first time since he's been in Maxwell's care, Duo got a glimpse at how old he really could be. Maxwell looked, in that moment, positively ancient.

"You see Duo, I know the gods. I know they exist. And I know they learned a terrible lesson hundreds of years ago. As much as they want to interfere, as much as they want to either help or harm humanity, they cannot. This goes far deeper than the most prominent rules of the universe."

Duo shifted his weight to get more comfortable, this sounded like an interesting story. Besides, Maxwell had never told him of his past, despite the pestering.

"I was young once. And a fool. You see, I fell in love. I met her in El Lísma-nan, the garden of the gods, and she was a goddess. Against the wishes and judgment of all other gods, she loved me back. There were a few that supported us. Those gods had secret affairs of their own. We were the first ones to let our love be known. The first to tell the other gods. We were the first to marry. For a time we remained happy enough, we even had children."

Duo's eyes widened. Maxwell, the old hermit, had children?

A laugh erupted from Maxwell at Duo's amusement, "Yes, Duo. Children. Three to be specific; two sons and a daughter. And I love them all, even though it was my one son who caused the trouble that sent the gods into their self imposed exile." Again his voice was saddened and ancient sounding. "His name is Dekim; he was my first born, and the biggest disappointment. He let the power get to him, he let the darker gods whisper in his ears, and he ravaged the earth creating warlocks and demons to help wreck the havoc he so enjoyed. Despite his mother and my careful love, he turned out to be exactly what the gods had always feared. Soon the other sons and daughters of the gods started joining Dekim's cause. We were at a loss. They were our sons and daughters, the gods didn't want to destroy them. They loved them. But they couldn't be left to destroy humanity. What were we to do?

"They were torturing humans, enslaving them, and then tossing them away like trash. The gods did the only thing they could. They started wiping the memories of their children, wiping away everything, and suppressing powers. The children became weak and exactly what they hated the most, human. But they never knew because they had no memory of their previous life. Dekim had caught wind of the plan and ran, sending the gods on an epic chase, one that eventually ended but not how any had hoped. Dekim had grown too powerful and he had allied himself with some powerful dark gods. His powers could no longer be stripped. Nor could his immortality. We had to seal Dekim and the dark gods away for all eternity lest they try to destroy humanity again. The gods could no longer risk any interference with humanity for they had almost destroyed it. Only two demi-gods were left with their powers intact. They and their families were left with a great responsibility. The fountains of Tristana, and the gardens of El Lísma-nan were left in their charge. They were to protect them at all costs. No one, human or god is to enter. Only those of direct blood relation to the demi-gods are even capable of it. For the gods fear, if anyone is to somehow enter those sacred places, that don't belong, they could set those dark gods and Dekim free. All the gods that had wives and husbands on Earth were forbidden from ever seeing each other again. It was all done for the greater good.

Duo had nothing to say. He had guessed that Maxwell was old… but to have walked with the gods? To have children with a goddess? It was too much. So they both sat there for a while staring at the lakes gentle waves one of them absorbing the information and the other accepting that his story had finally been told.

The information sat uneasily with Duo. Maxwell's account seemed unbelievable, yet Duo knew beyond a doubt that it was true. After all he was what Maxwell called a truthseer. Can never tell a lie and can not be told a lie; such was the nature of the truthseer. Omission however, was another story. Maxwell was too powerful, too knowledgeable. An idea sparked in Duo's mind that would not pass and he warily gave voice to it, for the answer scared him. "Are you a god?"

Maxwell let out a bellow of a laugh and clapped Duo on his shoulder. The laugh was genuine enough, "Ahhh! Only you Duo! Only you!" And he belted out another hearty laugh that immediately lightened the serious atmosphere. "I'm your teacher you misfit!" he said as he rose to his feet and pulled Duo up after him, "Ha! A god! A laugh like that I haven't had in years!"

With another clap on the shoulder and a parting of space Maxwell disappeared. Duo could sense that he was in their cottage and he smiled. Leave it to the old man to hop right back to lessons.

_ Well come on boy! You have yet to learn everything I have to teach today!> _

Duo held back his inner snort and waystepped home.


	4. The Soulless

Disclaimer: sigh I keep asking and they keep telling me the same thing, "No you don't own us." Brats…

* * *

Duo had been sent to town by Maxwell. Well, more like he pawned the task off on Duo. They needed supplies and Maxwell was running precariously low on patience for his young pupil. The result was that Duo was now out of the cottage and out of Maxwell's hair. All the better for the both of them. 

The Trader's Fair was in town for the next week and rare supplies that were so preciously guarded were now in abundance. Merchants, who seldomly traveled to these small insignificant villages, were now lining the town's streets and squares with their tents filled with their various wares. This event happened but once a year and all people in the village and the outlying farms looked forward to the event. Well, everyone except Maxwell. The old recluse didn't care for crowds and if it wasn't for the rare alchemy supplies that he needed from specific merchants he would have never gone to the fair at all. Now he had his student fetch supplies for him. Student… Duo felt more like a gopher. But Duo did enjoy the fair. The sights, the sounds, the bards, the merchants, the performers, but what he enjoyed the most were the treats. Treats from every land imaginable. Sweet treats, salty treats, fishy treats, and sticky treats. The variety was amazing and only available during the Trader's Fair. Duo couldn't understand why Maxwell had no desire to take part in the festivities but that certainly wasn't going to stop him!

Before leaving their home Duo made sure that everything needed was written on the piece of parchment.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with?"

Maxwell waggled his hand at Duo in a shooing motion, "Of course I'm sure. The crowd this year is destined to be the worse yet. I shall stay here, thank you very much. Now shoo!"

With a mocking bow, a wink of an eye, and a " Later you ol' hermit" Duo vanished.

Now he was wandering the crowded streets occasionally looking at a merchant's wares and back to the parchment with Maxwell's supply list. Duo let out a huff, "Stupid ol' hermit, sendin' me by myself to get all this."

It was a long list. Even with his gift of waystepping it would take several trips to and from the cabin to get all the requested supplies there. Silently and in his head Duo sung and danced a little jig at the fact that he _could_ waystep. He didn't want to imagine how tedious it would have been to transport the supplies by horse.

Maxwell had been right about one thing. The fair was larger than normal with more merchants and more customers than in any of the previous years. It was said that the Trader's Fair had cut many of the normal villages out of its route. There were skirmishes on the borderlands and they have been getting worse in the last few years. Too many villages that lay just inside the borders of Senatin were getting attacked by neighboring vagabonds; it was unsafe to take the fair to these places. Instead entire villages came to the nearest stop the fair would make and merchants were forced to travel out of their way so that they could join the fair early or be completely left out. The nearest stop for many of the border towns happened to be Hillsdale. Hence the crowd that seemed to be swallowing Duo alive. A little part of him acknowledged that Maxwell had every right to dislike crowds as yet another person pushed past him in a hurry nearly making Duo topple over. Yes, this certainly was the biggest Traders Fair Hillsdale has ever seen and Duo had to admit, he was overwhelmed and completely enthralled.

He had stopped by a vendor to try a treat they claimed to be popular in the kingdoms of the west.

"All the way from Ooune my friend! A specialty you will most likely never see again!"

Duo had to admit that it looked and smelled tasty so he gladly parted with a few coppers and nibbled at his treat. What did the man call it? Takoyaki? Duo chewed thoughtfully. It wasn't bad. In fact, he rather liked it and it was easily devoured. He looked at the little stall again longingly and considered seconds but shook off the urge. He had errands to run. As much as he'd like to purchase nothing but food with the money he was given he really didn't want to face Maxwell's wrath at the end of the splurge. Old guy got damned cranky and downright frightening sometimes. Well, Duo thought cheerfully, the sooner done the better.

* * *

It had only taken three loads to get all the supplies to their cabin. From the size of the list Duo hadn't thought he'd be so lucky. Now there was only one item left and Maxwell had given him extra money so that he could stay a bit later at the fair and enjoy more of what it had to offer. 

It was an odd occurrence for Maxwell to encourage Duo to slack off but he wasn't about to question it. In fact, Duo intended on fully enjoying his day off of his training. No handwriting lessons, no endless exercise drills and sword training, no history lessons, and no lectures about the damnable gods! All for the low low price of running Maxwell's errands? SOLD! Opportunity gladly taken!

Duo gave the parchment another glance, only one item remained on the list then he could go back to the food vendors. Trombuk dust. He had asked many of the merchants if they had heard of someone who sold the dust. Some looked at him in bewilderment asking why he'd want dust while others downright laughed at him and gave him sarcastic wishes of luck. It didn't look very promising until he ventured to a merchant almost tucked away in an alley. He was a shady looking fellow dressed in ragged clothing and had a constant scowl on his face. Duo figured, what the hell, and asked the guy if he's heard of trombuk dust.

"Sure have," he smiled a toothless grin at Duo, "But I don't sell it. Dangerous business dealing with that stuff." He shook his head sadly as if remembering some past tragedy.

Duo let out a disappointed huff. Yet another dead end and he was quickly running out of merchants to try. "You don't know where I might get some do you?" It was a long shot, but hey, you never know.

"Sure have," the toothless grin managed to get wider. "I'll tell you, for a price."

"Give me this much at least. Is the merchant nearby?"

"Perhaps lad. Perhaps. I'll tell you, for a price."

Duo reached in his pouched and flipped a couple sovereign at the merchant to which he nodded approvingly at. "Good ol' Mario has your precious dust." The man had quickly pocketed the money and lifted a boney finger to the west. "You can find him in a stall over there." With that said the man turned his attention elsewhere and Duo looked in the direction the loon pointed to.

The Cages. Duo grimaced. The ingredient was important to Maxwell, probably the most important seeing as how he told Duo no enjoying the fair until it had been found. But to go to The Cages for it? It was an area of town Duo choose to never visit. It was an ugly place no matter what time of year. A place to store the town misfits, a place to execute and punish villains, it was a jail of sorts. However, when the Trader's Fair was there it turned into a much more sinister place. There were auction blocks dedicated to selling human flesh. They brought in rows upon rows of cages full of their 'wares'. These people made their living off of peddling the flesh of others… slaves. Duo let out an aggravated hiss. Everything in his being screamed the wrongness of slavery. Yet he had to venture into The Cages to get Maxwell's damned trombuk dust.

This was just one of the many reasons Duo hated the gods. His list was getting rather long the more he learned of the cursed beings. Gods were the first to force humans into submission, and then they taught other humans how to enslave their own kind. It was a barbaric practice.

Duo steeled himself. He was determined to get in, get the dust, and get the hell out so that he could enjoy the rest of his day. If he stayed longer than necessary in that place he would be tempted to kill all the slavers. Somehow Duo was sure that type of behavior would severely piss Maxwell off. After all, they were trying to maintain a low profile.

The sights and sounds were drastically different in this section of town. There were tents where merchants set up shop, just like anywhere else, except next to the tents were rows of cages as well. There were no trees or vegetation, just the grey dirt that partially hovered in the air. Auction blocks had been set up in the four corners of the square and crowds gathered around as men bellowed out the features of slaves and started accepting bids. Occasionally a crack of a whip could be heard followed by a pitiable howl of pain. Most of the slaves were thin and weak. Obviously underfed, dirty, barely clothed save for the rags that almost covered their modesty and their thoughts were despairing and hollow. As many as ten slaves were packed in each tiny cage and no less than five. Judging from the size of the cages, they were only built for two. Duo's heart ached. He could feel the pain in the air. He could taste desperation on the slight breeze. He needed to get the hell out of there before it drove him insane.

He stepped up to the first merchant's stall he could find. There were two men running it and they were chatting amiably in a language other than Common-tongue. It sounded as though it belonged to the desert lands. Their garb only confirmed Duo suspicions and from the looks of it they were also very well off. Duo was sure the two men thought they were having a private conversation in a language no one in this village could possibly know. He understood them perfectly. No, he hadn't studied the language. He would have to if he ever hoped to read it. No… understanding their chatter was one of his other 'gifts', he was a languric. Yet that didn't mean he had to let them know that he understood.

"Excuse me, might you gentleman know where I can find a man named Mario? I hear he has a tent set up in this square."

The two ceased their conversation in order to give Duo and appraising look. The larger of the two elbowed his friend and muttered under his breath, "Now here's a looker! Imagine the price he would fetch on the block… that hair." The other merchant gave a nod of agreement that made Duo want to hug his braid and glare at them. He resisted the urge and raised an eyebrow as if he was expectantly waiting an answer.

"Good ol' Mario?" the man practically bellowed, "why's a delicate creature such as yourself looking for that sack of lard?"

Duo tried like hell to keep the scowl off of his face. Delicate? He shrugged and put on his game face. Which in reality was a goofy grin that made him look like an idiot, but it fooled most everyone.

"I hear he carries trombuk dust, you know where I can find him?"

Once again the two men turned to each other and began a conversation that was meant to exclude Duo.

"Trombuk dust? Why would he need that stuff?"

"Who cares… would you look at him?" Both merchants gave Duo a longing glance before turning back to each other. "He would gather a fortune on the market!"

"The market! Are you out of your gourd? I would keep that for myself. Imagine the things you'd do to a beauty like that. I bet his screams sound like an angel crying."

Again both the merchants were leering at Duo. He had to grit his teeth and hide his disgust with a look of impatience as he waited for them to tell him where Mario was. He would not kill them… trombuk dust. Just think trombuk dust.

"When ol' Mario sees this beauty, trombuk dust will be the least of his worries."

"Right you are. Mario has a special talent for acquiring the hardest of catches." The man licked his lips. Duo shifted uncomfortably. Maybe he should have picked a different stall to stop at.

"Where is that oversized coot anyways?"

"He managed to set up shop over in the middle of the square by all the expensive slaves. Lucky bastard. You can see his flaming yellow tent all the way in the next town." The one merchant nodded his head slightly in the direction. While the other belted out a sharp laugh.

"Always has flare, Mario does! Always makes with the coin as well!"

Duo was itching to curse them both in their own language, to let them know he understood every word. He was _really_ tempted. Instead he waved his hand at them both his game face firmly in place and said, "Thanks anyways you ol' perverts!"

He marched off in the direction they had mentioned. As Duo neared the center of the square, he noticed the slaves started looking a bit more well fed. Some were even graced with shabby garments instead of the torn bits of cloth while others were completely naked. As he reached the bright yellow tent Duo wondered how wise it was to deal with this Mario character. Not that he doubted his own abilities; Duo just didn't want to run into trouble. Damn Maxwell owed him for this.

Choosing a cautious approach Duo decided to observe the man first while pretending to be peruse his wares. Besides the man appeared to be busy at the moment. He was lavishly dressed in the whitest of silks with golden trim he had on a turban made from the same silks wrapped around his bulbous head. The man was large. Not so much tall as he was wide. Now Duo understood why those merchants had called him a sack of lard. He was boisterously speaking to what appeared to be a visiting lord, his fat hands waving about in the air as he described the slaves lined up in cages around his stall.

"They are very well behaved!" he claimed. Golden rings encrusted with precious gems adorned his chubby fingers and glinted in the sunlight. The lord merely continued his perusal of the cages and completely ignored anything the fat man had to say. It was an obvious dismissal and Duo could see the merchant's disappointment. Viewing the lord as a lost cause he looked around his stall for any other promising customers when his eyes laid to rest on Duo. Instantly Duo felt a surge of panic but he swallowed it down. The man felt dangerous, but he didn't want to disappoint Maxwell. The man practically drooled as he waddled over to where Duo was standing. There was a predatory look in his eyes that made Duo shift uncomfortably.

Oh yeah… this just _had_ to be Mario. Duo gave him a brief acknowledgement and then went back to browsing Mario's less human wares. He saw a few raw materials for alchemy but no trombuk dust. There were many jewels and jewelry that were carefully placed beneath an expensive looking glass case. Hung on a wall behind the merchant were several different weapons. Ornate and encrusted with precious metals and stones, as well as practical ones that looked sharp and deadly. Duo gave a brief glance to the row of cages the lord had been looking at. The slaves were less packed here, perhaps two or three per cage. These slaves looked to be better taken care of, yet their minds were still the same. They had the same despair, the same pain, the same loss of hope as any other slave.

There was another slave that was not placed inside a cage. This one was standing in the tent with Mario. He was partially hidden in the back and so quiet Duo hadn't noticed him before. The slave was a skinny little thing and wore only a simple tunic that reached to mid thigh. Duo's eyes widened in shock as his mind tried to touch the slaves. There was nothing. It was like receiving a heavy blow and Duo nearly gasped for breath. That slave was empty. As if his soul was taken away, there were no thoughts, no feelings; he was a complete void. Duo stared at the little slave, as though that would solve the mystery. How was this possible? What was done to cause this?

Mario saw Duo's unwavering gaze at his slave and frowned. Eyes narrowing he stepped in front of Duo to block his gaze. The boy was a beauty, that was for sure, but no one eyed his slave like that… no one. All interest in Duo fled from the merchants mind.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a barely civil tone.

Duo blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance and tried to get another glance at the slave. "…that boy…" it was merely a whisper of breath, but the merchant heard it and practically growled.

"That boy is mine. He is _not_ for sale." He leaned forward a bit menacingly, "Can I help you?"

Snapping completely out of his previous state Duo nodded. It was time for his game face. "Sure thing Pops! I'm in need of trombuk dust and I hear you are the man to see!" Duo let the charm seep from his skin and hoped that his goofy grin was enough to cover his continued interest in that boy. It's just that he felt so… empty.

"Trombuk dust?" Mario gave Duo another lengthy appraisal, this time without the lust filled leer.

"Yeah sure! I have this list my teacher gave me and all. That dust stuff was on it." Duo pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and waggled it at the merchant. Without letting him read it Duo placed it back in his pocket. "Havin' a hard time finding it though." Duo tried to look about as unwitting and as innocent as he could manage. Let him buy it, he thought to himself, let him buy it. After a few more moments of an uncomfortable staring contest, Mario practically scowling and Duo grinning like a loon the merchant finally gave up with a shrug.

"Yes. I have it. However, it's quite costly." Mario turned around and started to head to the back of the tent where a large trunk was. Halfway there he turned around and looked over his shoulder at Duo, "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Yep!" Duo kept his eyes focused on the man as he turned back around and started to waddle his way over to the trunk once more. He would not look at the slave. He focused on Mario as his pudgy fingers lifted the lid. He would _not_ look at the slave.

Mario came up from the trunk and waddled back to the counter placing a jar full of a grayish purple substance on the counter.

"How much do you need?"

"Five grams."

Mario nodded and taking the jar he made his way over to the scales. Duo focused on the man's robes. The way the gold inlay made a leaf like pattern around the edges. The way it seemed to grow its way through the silks instead of being sewn in. He would not look at the slave. Golden leaves, like a forest spreading through a silken white expanse. Rich ass bastard. Stupid slaver. Duo would not look.

He looked. And was jolted once more at how empty the slave was. Even his eyes were dead to the world, no light of intellect or love or life shown in them. It was creepy how he just stood there almost hanging limply… waiting. Waiting for what?

Movement out of the corner of his eye snapped Duo out of his scrutinizing gaze. He couldn't be caught staring again. Mario was done weighing out the dust and was heading over to Duo.

"That will be four gold pieces."

Duo snorted, "For five grams? I don't think so."

Mario rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood to haggle, "I told you it would be costly."

"Not that costly. Besides," Duo hefted the small pouch in his hand carefully "you've shorted me a gram and you know it." Duo dropped the stupid grin and got serious. His tone dropped a bit and became menacing, "I'll give you two gold and a sovereign. And count yourself lucky I don't report you to the Trader's Committee."

He laid the coins on the countertop and glared at the merchant daring him to challenge the price. He didn't. Merely grabbed the money and muttered under his breath about how Duo was a brat. Duo quickly spun around and gave a tiny wave over his shoulder.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya Pops."

Duo quickly sped off. He had no desire to stay in The Cages any longer. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and that meat market of human flesh. Not to mention that one slave, that empty hollow slave. There were still many coins left in his purse and plenty of daylight left to explore the fair, but truth be told, Duo had lost his appetite. He just wanted to go home where there weren't so many people. Home, where there were no indentured servants. Home, where everyone had a soul. It took Duo quite some time to leave the towns boundaries. There were many tents and wagons set up for people to sleep. All the Inns in Hillsdale were full. It took Duo even longer to be sure that there were no people around to see him. But eventually he was able to safely waystep home.

_>Maxwell?>_ Duo looked around but he didn't see his teacher anywhere. He could tell he was nearby but not where.

_>Hey! Old fart! Where ya at?>_ Again Duo looked around, again no Maxwell. The cabin was completely silent and vacant.

"Back already?" a voice said merely inches from his ear. Duo spun around wide eyed with a start and clutched at his chest.

"Don't do that!"

"Heh!" Maxwell laughed, "I'm the old man, but you're the one having the heart attack!" Maxwell looked at the pouch that was clutched to Duo's chest and his eyes widened. He never had expected Duo to find the trombuk dust. It looked like his pupil would be spending the day at the fair after all.

"You found it?" Duo couldn't help but hear the hint of amazement in Maxwell's voice. He threw the pouch at his teacher, which was deftly caught.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm very resourceful." With a wink Duo pantomimed brushing dust off of his shoulder. Maxwell just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. You're wonderful, you're great, you're my hero and savior. Yadda, yadda. Kids…" Maxwell shook his head. He weighed the pouch in his hand and frowned. "Duo, this is an ounce shy."

Waving his hand at his teacher Duo plopped down on the nearest chair. "Yeah, I know. But I got a good deal just two gold and a sovereign. The guy tried to cheat me. I called him on it." He let off a little shrug.

"Not a bad price." Maxwell put the pouch lovingly in a drawer that contained his other alchemy supplies and then took a seat across from Duo.

"You owe me old man." Duo's voice had gotten low and serious. "That merchant was a pervert. I had to go to The Cages."

"The Cages? What was a reagent vendor doing there?"

"Selling slaves" Duo let out with a hiss.

"Ahh… I see." Maxwell looked at his pupil and could see the anger and inner turmoil play on his facial features. "I am sorry Duo. Slavery is…" Maxwell paused. There really was no comfort to be found in his words. He knew Duo's only experience with slaves were the ones more prominent members of town owned. Those slaves were merely and extra pair of hands for their farms, rarely treated any differently than any other town folk. Duo had certainly never been to a slave market before and Maxwell had never expected Duo to wander to The Cages during the Trader's Fair; even if that was the only place to find trombuk dust. Duo had never had to block out their desperation, never had to turn a blind eye, he had never had to bear watching them be caged and beaten to within an inch of their life. Maxwell let out a dejected huff.

"Slavery is… unfortunate. I had hoped that you could avoid that aspect of humanity a bit longer. But the simple fact is, there is nothing we can do. It is the king's job to instill change and this business puts too many coins in his purse. I doubt it will ever stop." Maxwell's tone was saddened and he was worried for his student. Duo merely nodded. He understood. He didn't like it, but he understood.

"I realize that. But their minds…" Duo looked up to Maxwell with hurt eyes, eyes that had felt their pain. "Their minds are so hollow, so lonely, so… dead."

"I know. It is best to leave those minds alone. Do not share in their grief."

"No." Duo was shaking his head now, "No. There was this one slave. That the bastard Mario owned. He wasn't there." Duo's voice was pleading now, begging for an answer that made sense. "How is that possible? It was like he was empty Maxwell. Like he had no soul."

Maxwell's eyes widened. No soul? Could it be? This Mario, did he actually think it worth the risk? His voice was quiet and saddened, "I believe you have met a soulbound."

Duo waited, he needed to hear. From Maxwell's tone of voice, he wouldn't like what he was going to hear. But, by the gods, he needed to hear it.

"There are fates worse than death. That slave's fate is one of them. Understand this. No fate, no matter of what invention, is worse that that of a soulbinding. Only the cruelest and darkest of wizards perform this task and even so, at great risk to themselves. This Mario is dangerous."

Duo nodded in agreement, "He felt dangerous."

"A person's soul is their most precious possession. It is the one thing that is truly theirs. It allows a person to be themselves no matter their form. It is what is left of a person when they pass to the afterlife. It is the part that goes to the gods or the daemons or perhaps just gets reborn. The soul is your essence."

Duo nodded, this was nothing new to him but Maxwell's words carried a heavier weight this time. It carried a heavier lesson.

"These dark wizards take a person's soul away. They force it out of their victim. They _tear_ it out. I… I can't even say how terrifyingly painful it is. But their screams still echo in the barren lands and their pain can be felt for leagues. Once the soul is out of their bodies the warlock interweaves it with their own. The two souls are inseparable and the person becomes eternally submissive. They are always in the service of the one who caused them the most pain, who dealt them the worse sentence, the one who tore out their soul."

There was a small gasp and Maxwell almost lost the courage to continue. Yet continue he did, because this was something Duo had to know. Soulbinding was too dangerous to be ignorant of. Especially for a mage.

"They see. They hear. They feel everything. And yet they cannot control it. They do everything their master commands because they have no free will. Their soul is trapped and held away beyond even their own minds. Soulbound are usually people with power, an enemy of the wizard defeated and used against their wills. Often times they are forced to kill their own comrades or the ones they hold the most dear."

Maxwell paused; he let it sink in a bit. Then continued once more when Duo made no move to ask a question.

"This slavery does not end at death. It is eternal. If the slave should die then he will follow his master as a wraith and serve him still. If the master happens to die, the slave's life fades and he dies within hours. Even in the after life, even in the next life, that person is bound. He will be reborn with his master; he will always be a slave. There is no breaking this bond. It is the cruelest thing one human could ever do to another. It is the most terrible crime ever to commit."

Duo choked. No one should ever have to go through that. No one should ever have to bear that burden. That slave. Mario's slave really was soulless. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Duo, I don't want you going into Hillsdale until the fair is gone. That Mario… he's dangerous."

Duo wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
